A trailer is typically connected to a towing vehicle through a trailer hitch. Backing a vehicle into the correct position to connect to the trailer hitch typically requires multiple persons, one to view the trailer hitch and direct the movement to the proper vehicle position and one to steer the vehicle.
Additionally, once the vehicle is connected to the trailer the hitch allows the trailer to swivel around the hitch horizontally so that the vehicle-trailer unit is able to move around corners. This, however, can pose difficulties when the vehicle is traveling in the reverse. When the vehicle backs up, it pushes the trailer. In certain situations, it is important that the trailer moves straight ahead or along an intended path, for example when taking a boat to water and the trailer needs to roll down into the water. Drivers are often confused as to which way to turn the vehicle steering wheel to get the desired change of direction of the trailer. Applying an incorrect steering angle in the vehicle may also cause the trailer to jack-knife and lose its course.
Therefore, backing of trailers attached to vehicles often requires multiple persons to effectively control the vehicle and direct the path the vehicle and trailer are required to travel. Additionally, those unaccustomed to operating vehicle and trailer systems may have some difficulty in accurately controlling the path of the trailer while backing the vehicle and trailer.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.